Eyewear is well known for use in many activities including athletic activities, such as biking, skiing, and running. The user may also wear the eyewear in many different lighting conditions and, therefore, may desire to have different lenses, each set being adapted for use in particular conditions. For example, when outdoors in bright sunlit areas the user may desire a dark lens, or possibly a polarized lens. For low light conditions, the user may desire an amber lens to enhance contrast and light. For conditions with high glare the user may desire yet another type of lens. Additionally, as the lenses become scratched or otherwise marred or damaged, the user may desire to replace the lenses with a fresh set. It is, therefore, desirable for the user to be able to easily remove one pair of lenses and replace them securely with another pair adapted to different lighting conditions, or simply to replace a damaged lens.
The eyewear frames can be formed of various materials. Certain constructions of the frames include plastic or other elastomeric materials, while other constructions may include metal frames. Many frames rely on the flexibility and resiliency of the plastic or elastomeric material to allow lenses to be removed and replaced in snap-fit fashion. Metal frames, however, are less flexible and resilient than plastic frames.
It would be desirable to provide eyewear that allows a user to easily and securely exchange one set of lenses for another in eyewear having a metal frame. It would also be desirable to provide eyewear that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.